Many of today's homes include basements, which are at least partially subterranean. The basement foundation walls are designed to support vertical loads more so than lateral loads from the surrounding earth. As a result, upon exposure to excessive lateral forces, foundation walls often crack, bow, push inward, or even collapse. The forces are associated with expansive soils, hydrostatic pressure, water pooling from downspouts, or freezing ground water, foundation settlement, and the like.
The foundation reinforcement systems commonly known in the art are deficient for a variety reasons. For example, these foundation systems commonly employ the use of specific vertical support members that require welding on site or that a variety of support member lengths be transported to the site. Thus, a need exists in the art for an extension that allows a vertical support member to be extended as needed on site without the need for welding or carrying a variety of support member lengths.